


Coco 30 Day NSFW Art/Kinktober Challenges

by mccoppinscrapyard



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Art, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Ice Play, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Naked Cuddling, Pegging, Sensory Deprivation, Spitroasting, Temperature Play, Vibrators, the CocoLocos Discord made me do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoppinscrapyard/pseuds/mccoppinscrapyard
Summary: Blended prompts from the 30 Day OTP NSFW challenge (http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion) and Kinktober 2018 (https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) lists.





	1. Day 1

Day 1: Face Sitting (Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera)

 

Day 1: Cuddles (naked) (Ernesto de la Cruz/Héctor Rivera)


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm slow with this so it'll definitely take way more than 30 days :)

Day 2: Kissing (Naked) (Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera)

 

Day 2: Ass Worship (Ernesto de la Cruz/Héctor Rivera)

 

(Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera)


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: First Time (Imelda Rivera/Héctor Rivera)

Day 3: Edgeplay (Ernesto de la Cruz/Héctor Rivera)

Day 3: Sensory Deprivation + Temperature Play (Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time I'm sorry


	4. Day 4

Day 4: Masturbation

 

Héctor Rivera

Imelda Rivera

Ernesto de la Cruz

—

Day 4: Spitroasting

Ernesto de la Cruz/Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow progress is still progress 😎


End file.
